北欧守护者
by ZhuXiaoyang
Summary: hicstraid向兼toothcup友情向，微虐，驯三后，灵感来自贴吧里发的一篇脑洞 PS：首次开坑，请多多指教，学生党，缓更 PPS：作者准备养肥了再发到贴吧里PPPS：这仅仅是实验坑
1. 第一章

第一章

新开始

小嗝嗝不知道他自己是如何叫大家回到工作岗位，也不知道自己是如何走到铁匠铺，装上自己的备用脚,然后坐到这瀑布边来的。他此时只知道，没牙，以及他所带领的龙族全部都走了，去往那属于他们的世界。小嗝嗝觉得自己又变回了原来的小嗝嗝，那个没有打下没牙的小嗝嗝。

新博克岛的夕阳悬挂在天边，犹如一团烈焰，点燃了周围淡薄的云彩。一条条瀑布从悬崖边缘奔涌而下，激起的水雾，使阳光折射出彩色的光芒，让陡峭的悬崖增添了几分色彩。

"一个好地方，不是吗？"亚丝翠那轻柔的声音从小嗝嗝身后传来，"一个人坐在瀑布边欣赏着落日和晚霞，的确是个放松的好方法。"说着，亚丝翠在小嗝嗝旁边找了个位置坐下了。但后者则向另一边挪了挪身子，故意没去看她。

"事已至此，我们还有什么办法呢？"亚丝翠朝着他望去。

"真的没有别的办法了吗？！"小嗝嗝突然跳起，"难道就没有一个两全之计吗？！"

他看向亚丝翠，叹了口气，又坐了下来，将自己的头埋进两腿之间，仿佛是在叹息，又仿佛是在哭泣。

亚丝翠看着他，夕阳的余辉照射在他棕色的头发上，镀上了一层薄薄的忧伤。这是一个被龙所成就的人，也是一个因龙而破碎的一个人。因为龙他成为了令人尊敬的族长，但他为了龙也失去了自己的腿，父亲，家乡，最后还失去了自己最好的朋友。

他最好的朋友，没牙，一切因他而起，一切又因他而终，他们因为自身的缺陷而互帮互助，同甘共苦，但他们也在慢慢成长，慢慢的各自都有了各自的责任，最后的分离是令人心碎的但也是意料之中的。他只是需要时间去适应。

亚丝翠拍了拍他的肩膀，"天下没有不散的筵席，小嗝嗝，不仅仅是你，还有我，还有在博克岛上的所有人，都十分不舍，但我们相信，你作出了一个正确的决定，我们非常悲伤，但现在已经没有时间让我们去悲伤了，我们还要建设新博克岛，你知道的，现在我们没有龙，单凭我们这一点设施和武器，是没办法获取足够多的食物和防卫力量的。"亚丝翠站起身来，轻轻拍了拍身上的灰尘，向小嗝嗝伸出手，"新博克需要你，族长。"

"我想我别无选择吧。"小嗝嗝冲着她哭笑了一下，拉着亚丝翠的手站起来，"新博客还有很多事情要忙呢。"然后亲了她的脸一下，一起向营地走去。

夕阳渐渐落去，而北欧特有的极光，开始在博克岛上空渐渐出现。


	2. 第二章

本章新人物：艾伦（Aaron）（名字作者没记住，瞎编的，等以后资源出来了再把名字改回来）龙三中猎龙人的领导之一（就是那个胖子）

第二章.新任务

猎龙人的舰队披着火红的天空，慢慢驶向港口，虽然船只几乎填满了港口，但明显没有了刚出发的时候的气势。

旗舰上...

"所以我们近一半的舰队都毁在了那几个毛头小子手上？"艾伦冲上去一把抓住那个站在他面前的瘦高的男人，悬在空中的拳头似乎马上就要狠狠地落下来了，眼睛死死地盯着他仿佛要将眼前的人刺穿。

"没关系的，我的艾伦大兄弟，我们只需一半的舰队就可以摧毁整个博克岛，只是上次我们都太轻敌了。"那个人轻轻推开艾伦的手，拿起桌子上的茶杯，搅了搅，"那几个小子还是有点能耐，不过在我们面前，依旧还是不堪一击。"

"但我们组建的龙军也毁在了你手上！"

"哈哈哈！我的小兄弟。"他大笑起来，杯中的茶都洒了一半，"现在龙军有没有都不重要了，龙是我们的优势，也是那些博克岛人的优势，现在龙走了，但我们还是在同一起跑线上。"

"那其他我们要征服的人呢？"

"现在主要问题是如何拿下新博克岛"

"你是不是忘了谁是雇主！"艾伦已经压不住自己的情绪了，直接拔出了自己的佩剑。

"跟龙较量了这么多年，看来也没什么长进嘛。"他吹了一个口哨，海里突然冲出了两条死钳龙，落到他的两侧，两个尾巴直指艾伦。

"wwwwhat！龙？"艾伦看见这两条龙，吓得手中的剑都差点掉了，"龙王不是把它们都带走了吗？"

"哈哈哈哈，你真以为龙王这么厉害吗。"说着，那人把剩下的茶一口喝了下去，"这下博克岛的小族长有的玩了。"说完便走向了船仓，两条死钳龙慢慢收回尾巴，也跟着过去了。

"他是个魔鬼..."艾伦哆嗦了一下。

新博克...

"好了，伙计们，这一圈巡逻完我们就可以回家晚饭了。"埃雷特站在船头，正带领着巡逻队在新博克周围巡逻。

"呃，埃雷特...你后面。"一名队员战战兢兢地说道，颤抖的手指指着埃雷特后面。

"怎么了...那是龙群？"埃雷特转过头去。

"还在向新博克飞！"

"快掉头，全速返回新博克！"

"你确定是一群龙？"此时在半建成的大礼堂，小嗝嗝颤抖地向埃雷特问道。

"千真万确，还有不到一个小时的路程就到了。"

"Oh……my God，新博克的物资连我们自己都养不活，再来一大群龙，并且没有没牙这群龙怕是要把新博克拆了。"小嗝嗝揉着自己的太阳穴，"龙王原来只能号召一定区域的龙。"

"那我们怎么办？"

"尝试驯服几只然后把它们转移到隐秘的世界。"小嗝嗝走到门口，看着下面正在建设的新博克，"看来我们又有新任务了。"


	3. 第三章

准备

太阳慢慢落下，龙群在夕阳的余晖下徐徐前进，鳞片折射出闪闪粼光。

"大家都知道自己的任务了吧，老妈、戈伯和鱼脚司能驯服多少龙就驯服多少，然后同鼻涕粗和双胞胎一起把龙朝我和亚丝翠的方向赶，最后我和亚丝翠把它们都引向隐秘的世界。"小嗝嗝确认了一遍计划。

"凭什么只有你和亚丝翠才能去隐秘的世界而我不能，我还想着去那里搞搞科学试验呢！"特夫纳特抱怨道。

"Oh…你怕不是要把那里炸了。"

"小嗝嗝和亚丝翠是唯一去过那里的人，如果被全人类知道了，那么那里将会变成第二个龙坟岛。"鱼脚司补充道

"好吧好吧，你是族长你最大。"特夫纳特挥挥手，向着门口走去。

"好吧，大家都行动起来，我们还有不到半个小时的时间。"小嗝嗝下令。

"你说小嗝嗝他怎么你把这么好玩的东西都留给自己呢？他难道不想为人类的科学发展做出贡献吗！"此时正在前往铁匠铺的特夫纳特仍在抱怨。

"科学发展？哈哈！你不是把这个房子炸了就是把那个房子炸了。"鼻涕粗一边笑一边整理着剩下的烈焰狂魔凝胶。

"我是认真的，你想想，为什么所有的龙都来自于这里？而那里的生态环境是怎样的？还有..."

"好了好了我知道，现在，把这几桶凝胶搬到投石机上行吗？"鼻涕粗说着就搬来了两桶凝胶。

"这就是科学..."特夫纳特摇摇头，提起这两桶凝胶，"你们这些凡人这么会懂科学呢？"

"好好好，我是凡人，这下可以你做你的事了吧？"鼻涕粗推了他一把。

此时鱼脚司正与沃尔卡、戈伯一起准备着驯龙装备。

"我们其实不应该把我们的龙放走。"沃尔卡看着遮天蔽日的龙群，"我们应该把所有的龙都送回去后再放走我们的龙。"

"是呀，我们之前怎么没发现龙王的号召范围有限呢？"鱼脚司正在收集龙草。

"现在说这些有什么用，都抓紧时间工作吧，龙群马上就要登陆了，再说那地方只有骑龙才能到达，就像小嗝嗝说的，船只一接近那里就会从世界的边缘落下。"埃雷特打断了他们的谈话。

"埃雷特说的有道理，现在抓紧时间。"沃尔卡赞同道。

在小岛的另一侧，一艘小渔船停在那里，在它后面的的悬崖仿佛是这个世界的边界，一眼望不到尽头。

船上有两个人，一个人先发话了："所以你打算怎么在没有没牙的帮助下带这么大一群龙去隐秘的世界？"

"哈哈，还记得以前猎龙人用的龙根箭吗？"

"哦……龙根，哈哈，你这个坏家伙竟然想到用龙根吸引龙，你不怕被失去理智的龙攻击呀！"

"怎么会，只要保持距离就可以了，再说，这用葛伦科铁做的船也不见得这么容易被击沉吧。"

"那葛伦科这些巨石类怎么办？"

"多带些龙草呗。"

"好呀你这家伙想得这么周全。"说着亚丝翠便一拳头打在了小嗝嗝肩上，"一点冒险元素都没有还怎么玩儿？"

小嗝嗝捂着肩膀："你想玩？"说着就吻了过去。

"所以你接下来的计划呢？"艾伦问道

"等着吧，好戏就要来了。"葛林魔搅了搅杯中的茶，"新博克已经是我们的囊中之物了"

龙群在夕阳下，仿佛一块是天空中的一块空洞，慢慢地向新博克飘去。


	4. 第四章

作者觉得剧情推的有点快，不知道大家觉不觉得，所以现在剧情速度会稍微减慢。

出发

黑夜降临

密密麻麻的龙群即将到达新博克岛。

人们点起了一排熊熊燃烧的火把，布置在海岸边的投石机早已严阵以待，只等埃雷特的命令。

当龙群进入射程后，一排排投石机一齐发射出点燃的凝胶，凝胶在夜空中划过，仿佛一排排火蛇冲出营地。当这一条条弧线到达顶端时，在龙群的正前方，突然爆炸开来，顿时，夜空犹如白昼，群星都黯淡了下去。

这一堵火墙挡住了龙的前进路线，大部分的龙都转了个弯，向岛的另一边飞去。而剩下的则飞到岛上，鱼脚司已经迫不及待地想去驯服一只了。

这一大部分龙沿着悬崖边飞行，但不一会儿，龙群仿佛被被某种东吸引了，突然调转方向，向着深海飞去。

此时，小嗝嗝正坐在疾驰的船上，领导着龙群前往隐秘的世界。

"哈哈，起作用了。"小嗝嗝站在船舷望着在月光下时隐时现的龙群，亚丝翠则正在船尾操作着方向舵。

"其实我们可以去把没牙它们接回来，它对我们的计划会有很大帮助的。"亚丝翠提议道手又轻轻推了一下船舵。

"是呀"，小嗝嗝叹了口气，"但他还有整个隐秘的世界的龙要管理，如果他走了，剩下的龙就真的是群龙无首了，再说…"他顿了一下"我也不想再说一次再见。"

他抬头仰望星空，看着漫天繁星，月光照在他的脸上，折射出几道晶光。

"但是你做出了一个正确的选择。"亚丝翠固定住船舵，向小嗝嗝走去，"这也是唯一的办法让让龙与人不再发生战争。"

她把手放在小嗝嗝肩上，"你，我，还有整个博客岛的居民们，都不想让龙离开我们，但我们还是让它们走了，因为我们知道，如果我们爱我们的龙，那我们就不能因为我们自己的感情而让龙收到伤害。"

"唉…"小嗝嗝摇摇头，仿佛要把什么东西从自己的脑中赶出去一样，"好吧，现在让我们看看怎么处理这些龙吧。"他从衣服下拿出地图，借着微弱的月光，慢慢计算着他们的前进路线。

亚丝翠提起一盏灯，把它点亮，"需要照明吗？，先生。"

"当然。"小嗝嗝冲她笑了笑。

在这宁静的夜幕下，一艘船，还有一群龙，正在前往的家园。

另一边...

这支舰队正缓缓前进，像幽灵一样隐藏在黑暗中，除了哗哗的波浪，几乎没有声音。

向前，透过迷雾，隐隐约约可以看见明亮的火光，时不时还会传来几阵维京人粗旷的笑声。

"如果这次你还是输了，我就觉得我们就没有合作的必要了。"艾伦站在船头，在他四周，是他剩下的一半舰队，虽然之前遭受了重大损失，但经过重新修整后，仍然是一股令人胆寒的力量。

"放心，一会儿你只管按计划来就行。"在昏暗的灯光下，葛林魔趴在地图上，转动着手中的铅笔。

"全军准备！"艾伦向通讯员喊道。

船舷上，灯光开始有规律的闪烁，向周围的战舰传达命令。

"那好，我去做我的那部分了。"葛林魔放下铅笔，伸了个懒腰向船舱走去。艾伦看着他的背影渐渐消失在黑暗之中，自己叹了口气，"葛林魔这家伙，我真的不知道谁是老大了。"

舰队加快了速度...


	5. 第五章

瀑布

海风吹拂着小嗝嗝的头发，像是史图依克的手，小嗝嗝想起他以前最爱做的事情就是坐在史图依克的手上，听着那些遥远而古老的故事，有些是英雄们的屠龙故事，有些是关于与狂暴部落的战争，当然，还有以前伟大族长的著名事迹。

想到这里，小嗝嗝笑了笑，光阴似箭，仿佛在一瞬间，自己就从一个被爸爸抱着听着故事的小孩变成了一个部落的首领。在这之间，经历了多少悲欢离合，经历了多少九死一生，经历了多少人情世故。但这一切，几乎都有没牙的陪伴。

他失去了很多，六年前，他失去了一条腿，一年前，他失去了他的爸爸，现在，他又失去了没牙。

他知道这是正确的选择，没牙与他生死与共六年后，也是时候说再见了，是时候还给他那属于他自己的自由了，但与他在一起的日子，是他们最美好回忆。

几滴亮光滴在了海水里，消失在波澜之中。

他想起了约翰，克罗根，莱克，还有威戈，他们和葛林魔一样是猎龙人，他们的死，使他不知道是应该感到开心还是难过，特别是威戈，谁知道他是不是真的改变了呢？不管这些，小嗝嗝还是很感谢他们，特别是威戈，他们教会了他如何面对困难，以及如何去领导一个部落。

"你在哭吗？"亚丝翠看到小嗝嗝趴在船舷上。

"没事，"小嗝嗝抹了一把眼泪，笑着对亚丝翠说，"隐秘的世界快到了，准备卸下龙根箭。"

小船前方出现了一大片水雾，"那就是目的地了！"小嗝嗝说道，"减速，如果冲下瀑布就好玩了。"

亚丝翠把船舵顺时针旋转，使船保持在水雾边缘。

"慢慢开进去。"小嗝嗝小声说

亚丝翠微微挪动了一下船舵，船头缓缓切入水雾之中。

时间慢慢过去，亚丝翠小心翼翼地操控着船。

就在这时，一道瀑布出现在他们前方，亚丝翠急忙调转船头，与悬崖保持安全距离。

"OK，可以把龙根箭扔下去了。"

小嗝嗝抱起一捆龙根箭，走到船头，向悬崖扔去。

一根根箭在空中散开，以令人目眩的速度掉下去。

几秒后，龙群开始向下俯冲，追逐着龙根。

一条条龙飞驰而过，遮天蔽日，如一条黑色的激流冲击着小船。

"亚丝翠！我们需要驶出龙群！"小嗝嗝看到情况不太妙，现在随时都有可能会撞到几条龙。

亚丝翠竭尽全力转动船舵，慢慢掉头。

突然，一条烈焰狂魔狠狠地撞到了船尾，船身剧烈的颤抖了一下，小嗝嗝和亚丝翠失去重心，一头撞在了地板上。

"啊。"小嗝嗝摸着脑袋站起来，还来不及抱怨，就发现现在他们陷入了麻烦之中。

船正渐渐向着瀑布移动。

他连忙扶起亚丝翠，然后一个箭步冲到船舵旁，双手用力旋转着它。

亚丝翠把半张开的船帆展开，然后上前去帮助小嗝嗝。

此时的瀑布边缘已经近在咫尺了。

船头缓缓调转，风帆慢慢鼓了起来。

船的速度渐渐慢了下来，然后，朝着瀑布的反方向慢慢加速。

亚丝翠小心翼翼地操控着船，他们不能在承受又一次撞击了。

他们渐渐驶出这黑色的激流，熟悉的月亮与星空又出现了。

小嗝嗝松了口气，一屁股坐在甲板上，身上早已被海水浸湿了。

"这下可以好好回去休息一下了。"亚丝翠在小嗝嗝旁边坐下。

"休息？回去还要处理特夫纳特烧焦的那些房子，你觉得可以休息？"

"哈哈，特夫纳特这个老油条，他如果烧了几栋房子，那看我不好好开导他一下。"亚丝翠惠了挥手中的斧子。

"哈哈..."

伴随着漫天繁星，他们慢慢向着新博克前进。

另一边...

新博克的宁静被一阵阵爆炸声打破...

"特夫纳特！"鼻涕粗愤怒地起床，现在他真的想好好教训一下特夫纳特了。

"大半夜的又在干啥..."他走出了帐篷。

"...这是？"他此时睡意全无。

此时，在他眼前，猎龙人的舰队已经兵临城下了。


	6. 第六章

分离

**1**

小嗝嗝站在船头，透过薄薄的白雾，隐隐约约可以看见新博克岛的高大轮廓，月亮渐渐落下地平线。

而此时小嗝嗝并没有心思去欣赏落月，他现在关心的是新博克岛上的朦朦的火光，虽然隔着一层薄雾，但他仍能感觉到火焰的温度，他感觉到，这是可能是他打败红死神后所遇到的最猛烈的烈火。

他不知道那里发生了什么，但他可以确定，这绝对不是特夫纳特搞出来的恶作剧。

"小心四周。"小嗝嗝提醒亚丝翠。

船缓缓行驶在迷雾之中，船头劈开一层层波浪，凝固的空气中缓缓流淌着水声。

突然，亚丝翠猛地旋转船舵，小嗝嗝要不是抓住了船舷，早就被甩出去了。

"什么？"小嗝嗝转过头去。

一艘猎龙人的船横亘在他们眼前。

"猎龙人？"亚丝翠惊讶地望着船上的标志。

突然，一团团火球从猎龙人的船上发射出去，燃烧着的尾迹划破夜空。

火球击中新博克，爆炸声此起彼伏，火光照亮了如浓墨般的天空。

同时，它也照亮了整个猎龙人的舰队。

这是一支有着近百艘战舰的庞大舰队。

就在这样出现在了他们眼前。

小嗝嗝一时呆住了。

"亚丝翠，我们需要撤离这里，他们人太多了！"小嗝嗝缓过神来。

亚丝翠再次转动船舵，船头慢慢调转过去。

船缓缓驶出舰队。

小嗝嗝向后看去，他看到的是一个正在熊熊燃烧的家园，以及一支他所无力对抗的舰队。

但...

"那是..."小嗝嗝看到了夜空中有一个模糊的物体正向他们飞来。

这个物体是如此的眼熟，以至于令他打了个寒战，令他感到了绝望。

"雅丝翠！你后面！"小嗝嗝拿起一把放在甲板上的剑，向着亚丝翠跑去。

那一个物体渐渐清晰，四条龙正牵着它俯冲过来。

雅丝翠看见它正急速冲来，她急忙调转船头，躲开了。

"那是？葛林魔的飞行器！"雅丝翠从惊讶中缓过神来过来。

葛林魔的飞行器缓缓停在了小船的正前方。

小嗝嗝带好头盔，雅思翠端起了自己的斧头。

在一片火光之中，一场激烈的战斗仿佛一触即发。

"等等。"小嗝嗝感觉不对劲，海里仿佛有什么东西正在逼近。

"亚丝翠！右边！"

此时，一条死钳龙从海里冲了出来，尾巴直勾勾地向着雅丝翠刺去。

雅思翠转过身，一斧子把死钳龙的尾巴挡住了，尾巴上的尖刺刺在铁斧上，擦出刺耳的声响。

"啊！"雅思翠把斧头带着死钳龙的尾巴一齐拖向一边，接着向后走了几步，与它对峙着。

"我们得想个办法，要不然我们就要被葛林魔慢慢拖下去拖死的！"雅思翠向着小嗝嗝喊道，此时他们又挡住了几次死钳龙的进攻。

"我正在想..啊...我们需要摆脱这些龙！啊！"小嗝嗝向另一边跑去，躲开死钳龙的火焰。

"现在我们需要想办法引开这条龙！"小嗝嗝喘着粗气。

"呃，我觉得这可能不太现实..."雅思翠看了一眼海面。

一道道白色的浪花正向着小船前进。

跟在后面的，还有十几艘猎龙人的军舰，在火光中，散发出一道道金属的光泽，使人胆寒。

此时，孤零零的一艘小船，停在海面上，四周，已被龙包围，在向外去，则是由猎龙人组成的包围圈。

他们已经被孤立了。

**2**

夜幕，火焰，波澜，犹如三种颜料，混合洒在了新博克岛这块巨大的画布上。

在这幅巨画中心，有两个瘦小的身影，若隐若现。

雅丝翠和小嗝嗝站在船上，炎热的空气吹在他们的脸上，使他们喘不过气来。

尽管这是一场必败无疑的战斗，但他们博克岛人也不是这么容易就投降的。

又有两条死钳龙爬上了船，现在，船上已有三条死钳龙，围绕着小嗝嗝和雅丝翠，呈包围之势。

"我们需要想办法赶走这些龙！"雅丝翠向着小嗝嗝说道。

"我知道！"小嗝嗝回答道。

他们凝视着这三条龙，而这三条龙也已经准备就绪，随时都可能会发起攻击。

这三条龙开始慢慢逼近。

雅丝翠握紧斧柄，戴好头盔，随时准备着迎接死钳龙的攻击。

然而，就在战斗马上开始的时候，一阵清脆的口哨声从天空中传来。

三条死钳龙听见口哨声，极不情愿地收下了悬在空中的尾巴。

"什么情况？"小嗝嗝有一种不详的预感。

葛林魔的飞行器从他们前方加速飞来，在到达小船的上空时，突然停了下来，悬停在那里。

"哈哈。"飞行器上传来一阵令人胆寒的笑声。

"葛林魔..."小嗝嗝低声说道。

他向着飞行器望去，因为火光所产生的阴影，他看不清楚那上面的人。

一条铁链从飞行器上垂下来，一个黑色的人影顺着铁链从飞行器上滑下来，像一个魔鬼一样，落在地上的时候无声无息。

"还记得我吗，嗯？"他站在甲板上。

"葛林魔，你不是..."

"...死了？哈哈，小嗝嗝，万事都要考虑周全，你真以为我这么容易就会放过博克岛？"葛林魔打断了小嗝嗝的话，顺便给他旁边的死钳龙重新注射了一剂毒素。

"现在博克岛上已经没有龙了，你还来这里干什么？"小嗝嗝继续跟葛林魔保持着安全距离。

"哈哈，好问题。是的，我们完全可以去其他地方抓龙，什么样的龙我们都可以抓到，当然，除了..."

"...夜煞。"小嗝嗝接上了他的话。

"嗯，更何况还是一只Alpha。"葛林魔向小嗝嗝走去，"当然，世界上只有两个人知道他在哪里。"

"你想要什么？"小嗝嗝握紧了手中的剑。

"那两个可以找到夜煞的人。"葛林魔回答道。

"并且..."葛林魔突然拔出了自己的弓弩，"...不要和我玩这些小聪明。"他转过身去，按下扳机...

"雅丝翠！"小嗝嗝大声喊道。

...一支闪烁着火焰光辉的毒箭，击中了绕到葛林魔身后的雅丝翠。

她手中的斧头重重的摔在了地上，随着一阵响亮的撞击声，她的身体慢慢向下落去。

"或许你可以给我们说说怎么去找那只夜煞，然后我们就撤回老家，你的朋友和人民也就不会身处于水深火热之中了。"葛林魔重新给他的弓弩装好弹，放在了背后。

"如果你以为博克岛人这么容易就屈服的话，那你就错了！"小嗝嗝拿着手中的剑，愤怒地向葛林魔冲去。

葛林魔又吹了声口哨，一条死钳龙抓起了昏迷的雅丝翠，尾巴上的尖刺悬在她的头上。

"没必要把她的命也赔进去。"葛林魔说道。

小嗝嗝慢慢停下脚步，双眼怒视着他，但又显得那么苍白无力。

"怎么样？同意我的建议吗？"葛林魔略带挑衅地问道。

小嗝嗝慢慢放下了手中的武器，叹了口气，无力地回答道："我同意。"

**3**

东方慢慢明亮了起来，星空渐渐黯淡下去。

迷雾渐渐散去，站在猎龙人旗舰甲板上的小嗝嗝，看见其他战舰都满载着投石机和一些笼子，而笼子里装的大概就是鱼脚司他们新驯服的几条龙了。

但令他最引他注意的，则是岸边的一条银带，那是一批正被关进猎龙人船中监狱的博客岛人，他们的肩甲折射出银白的光线。

这之中，他认出了几个熟悉的面孔...

鱼脚司、正在跟猎龙人斗嘴的鼻涕粗、双胞胎、老妈、埃雷特...

小嗝嗝转过身去，他不想看见这一切，作为一个族长，他没有尽到自己的责任，以至于自己的人民的安危都落入了猎龙人的手中。

"哈哈，小嗝嗝族长，看到他们感觉如何，我想如果史图依克在世，他又会怎么想呢？"葛林魔推了推小嗝嗝，想让他继续前进，"放心，不要太紧张，一会儿你把怎么找到夜煞的方法告诉我们后，他们会安全回家的。"

小嗝嗝斜着眼看了看葛林魔，继续向前走去。

在他旁边一条死钳龙抓着不省人事的亚丝翠跟着向前进。

小嗝嗝看了一眼亚丝翠，在微微的火光下，是一个与他并肩战斗的人，更是自己所爱的人，但现在，小嗝嗝眼睁睁地看着她同其他人一起，被猎龙人奴役。

而他能做些什么呢？

他想起来在小时候，他和史图依克一起出海捕鱼，那是一个寒冷冬天，冰期马上就要来了，他们要尽可能的多捕些鱼。

他们的捕鱼船队这次捕到了不少鱼，正当他们高高兴兴准备回去的时候，一群龙发现了他们。

史图依克知道，这是最后一次出来捕鱼，再过几天，海面就会冻结，所以，他们必须保证这一批鱼可以安全送达博克岛。

"族长，这一群龙向我们飞过来了。"

"我知道。"史图依克回答道

史图依克知道那一群龙他们是打不过的。

"你们全部撤回博克岛，确保鱼的安全送达，还有我的儿子。"史图依克把小嗝嗝递给另外一艘船上的队员。

"你呢？"

"我得去引开他们。"

"爸爸，你要去哪儿？"小嗝嗝问道

"没事，爸爸只是去吸引开那一群龙，很快就会回来的。"

"但万一龙把你抓走了呢？"

"怎么可能，再说，作为族长，我首先就是要确保你们的安全，当然，当你长大了，我相信你也会做出同样的选择，明白吗？"

史图依克冲他笑了笑，向其他船员点点头，然后走回船头，点起火把，升起船帆，把龙向深海引去。

虽然史图依克最后安全回来了，但谁都知道，他其实很有可能是永远回不来了。

当时这是个冒险的选择，现在，小嗝嗝想到。

但同时，这也是个正确的选择。

他看了看岸边的人群，又看了看身边的雅丝翠，他觉得，现在就是做决定的时候了。

作一个族长的决定。

他看见甲板上散乱的剑。

他在等待时机。

葛林魔继续押着他们前进。

与他们同行的几条龙的毒效开始慢慢退去，开始有一点儿躁动了。

"我真应该加大剂量的。"说着，葛林魔就过去重新上了一剂药。

小嗝嗝见他转过了身，这是个好机会。

他用脚勾起一把剑，把捆住他双手的绳子放在上面，上下摩擦。

"葛林魔！"小嗝嗝愤怒的声音从葛林魔身后传来。

"唉，小嗝嗝，你怎么做有什么意义呢？"葛林魔转过身来，拔出了放在身后的弓弩，挡住了小嗝嗝充满愤怒的一剑。

其他的猎龙人听见打斗声，都向甲板上跑去。

"可恶。"小嗝嗝见猎龙人都在向这里跑来，本来想偷袭葛林魔的机划已经行不通了。

现在他想到的唯一的办法，只有逃出去，然后寻求支援。

于是他挥舞起手中的剑，把葛林魔逼退了几步。

然后转过身去，向着雅丝翠跑去。

他挡住了死钳龙的几次攻击，直接冲到雅丝翠面前，把她抱了起来。

此时的雅丝翠仍在昏迷之中，但慢慢有了血色。

他们必须摆脱猎龙人。

小嗝嗝向着船舷奔去，葛林魔和猎龙人在后面紧追不舍。

一阵阵箭矢划过空气的声音从他耳边飞过。

他现在管不了这么多，他现在只知道，在猎龙人的船两侧，一般都会有一两艘逃生艇。

在与死神擦肩而过几次后，他们来到了船舷。

正如小嗝嗝所料，一艘小船正停在船边。

小嗝嗝小心翼翼地把雅丝翠放进去，雅丝翠的状态正在慢慢恢复，这令他松了一口气。

他绝不会让雅丝翠再次陷入这种危险之中的。

但他也知道，如果他想让雅丝翠逃出去，那必须有人去拖延住猎龙人，因为猎龙人的船轻而易举就可以追上这艘船。

而此时只有一个可以去拖延猎龙人。

是时候做出决定了。

世上没有永恒的东西，如果有，那一定是他与雅丝翠的爱。

他升起船帆，调整方向，然后解开了绑在船上的固定绳。

船帆渐渐鼓了起来。

小嗝嗝站在猎龙人的船上，看着小船渐行渐远。

他拿起地上的剑，转过身去，面对着几乎铺满甲板的猎龙人。

我做到了，爸爸，小嗝嗝心想，我做出了选择，我不后悔。

他戴上头盔，握紧手中的利剑，向着猎龙人奔去。

朝阳慢慢从地平线上升起，阳光照在正在行驶的小船上。


	7. 第七章

联合

正午的阳光洒在海面上，从天空向下看，深邃的大海像是一双清澈的眼睛，粼粼波光，像是一滴滴眼泪折射出的晶光。

两条龙影闪过。

"今天是个溜龙的好日子。"一个骑在剃鞭龙的人说道。

"这几年猎龙人都没怎么见过，我和蝎子兄弟现在已经闲的快长霉了！"另一个人抱怨道

"哈哈，你不觉得这几年狂暴部落发展的很迅速吗？"

"说的也是...那是什么？"骑着蝎子龙的人看到远处的一个黑影。

"不知道，过去看看。"

新博克岛...

昏暗的光线透过舷窗，照在小嗝嗝疲惫不堪的身子上。

他蹲在墙角，鼻腔和舌头上充满了血腥味，感觉四肢火辣辣地痛。

这里是猎龙人的船上监狱。

在小嗝嗝面前的是一排铁栏杆，这种葛伦科铁打造的厚重冰冷的栏杆，几乎没有东西可以破开。

栏杆外的走廊传来一阵脚步声。

小嗝嗝慢慢睁开眼，一个庞大的身躯出现在他眼前。

"葛林魔叫你过去，快点！"那个猎龙人用洪亮的声音喊道。

小嗝嗝费力地支起身子，那个猎龙人则一把抓住他，押着他向前走去。

小嗝嗝眯着眼，借着微弱的光线，他看见走廊边挂着一幅地图，而一群猎龙人正在地图上指指点点，好像在讨论他们下一步的行动。

"这次拿下博克岛，下一步肯定又要回去继续进攻那些该死的叛军。"一个猎龙人推测。

"哈！这次不知道又有多少人会死在他们手上。"

"反正我一解决这些博克岛人，我就回老家去，谁会想着去那里送死。"另一个猎龙人喝下一大口酒，说道。

小嗝嗝正仔细听着他们的谈话，他身后的猎龙人就把他向前不耐烦地推了推。

"快点走！"

小嗝嗝向后看了一眼，继续走了下去。

另一边...

躺在床上的雅丝翠慢慢睁开眼睛，她第一眼看到的是一面崭新的天花板，她慢慢支起身，发现她正身处在一栋崭新的建筑之中，阳光透过窗户，照亮了屋子里的每个角落。

雅丝翠感觉这一切发生的太快了，从风飞离开他们，再到猎龙人袭击，再到现在跟小嗝嗝分离，这一切就在这短短两天时间里发生了，现在连她自己在哪里都不知道。

那现在她又在哪里呢？

她只记得她被葛林魔的麻醉箭射中了，在那之后她脑子里就是一片空白。

她慢慢把腿放下床，扶着床沿站起身来，她慢慢打量起这个屋子，这是个简洁的房子，门前的篝火还在缓缓燃烧，她转过头，看见一个巨大的书架在窗户下的书桌旁，里面放着各种资料，她走过去，想拿一份看看。

这时候，门外响起了一阵脚步声。

雅丝翠把手收了回来，从书架边拿起一根木棍，双眼死死盯着门口。

房门慢慢打开，一个人影随着一阵清风进入房间。

"雅丝翠，你醒了！"那人看见雅丝翠激动地说道。

"海瑟？"

新博克...

小嗝嗝被押到了舰长室，他一进去，就看见葛林魔坐在桌前，正摆弄着手中的火剑。

"我的手下从那几艘船的残骸里找到了这个，一个不错的发明，把它扔了怪可惜的。"葛林魔吧剑收起来，看着小嗝嗝，"坐吧。"

小嗝嗝身后的猎龙人把他按在了椅子上，小嗝嗝看了看葛林魔，还有站在一旁的三个舰队首领。

"你们想要什么？"小嗝嗝无力的说道。

"我说过了，带我们去找夜煞，然后你还有博克岛上的人们都可以安全回家。"葛林魔简介的回答道。

小嗝嗝笑了笑，"然后呢？利用没牙帮助你们抓龙，再次组建龙军，然后轻而易举地摧毁博克岛？"

"哈哈，组建龙军是他们的事，我只负责抓住夜煞。"葛林魔看了一眼站在旁边的三个舰队首领。

"你知道我是不会同意的。"小嗝嗝回答道。

"那可不一定，小嗝嗝，你和我很像，我们都因夜煞而生，但龙，只是一个动物，终究不能与人相提并论，没必要因为这些动物，把人下降一等。"葛林魔继续说。

"你知道你说的这些话都是徒劳的，我和你不属于同一类人，葛林魔。"小嗝嗝反驳道，"人比其他生物更加高等，只是你脑子里的人类中心论在作怪而已。"

"够了！"艾伦冲到小嗝嗝面前，"说多无用，我看得让他尝尝苦头才行。"

狂暴部落...

大礼堂内...

"你们全都搬到了新博克岛上，接着龙全都离开你们了，最后猎龙人又袭击了你们？"达克不敢相信。

"是的，我们需要你们的帮助，你们的人，你们的武器，还有你们的龙。"雅丝翠说道，"特别是你们的龙，这是我们唯一的优势。"

"放心，狂暴部落会全力帮助你们的，我们会夺回新博克岛的。"海瑟说道。

"但愿我们可以顺利打败猎龙人。"雅丝翠雅丝翠叹了口气。

"啊！终于有事情干了，我要那些猎龙人知道，如果他们惹到了博克岛，就等于惹到了了我们狂暴部落！"达克说道。

"谢谢，现在希望小嗝嗝他们还能撑一会儿。"雅丝翠站起身来。


	8. 第八章

第八章

反击

**_1_**

"一年不见，狂暴部落真的改变了不少。"雅丝翠站在山崖上，望着忙碌的狂暴部落。狂暴部落学着博克岛，建起了许多便龙设施，现在整个岛上都是一片欣欣向荣的景象。

在岛的另一边，狂暴部落的舰队正在集结，龙骑士们也在进行着最后的准备。

"你是不是应该再去选一条龙骑，现在没有风飞，你是没有办法飞的，我们这里还有很多纳德。"站在旁边的海瑟小声提醒到提醒到。

雅丝翠愣了一下，这句话在她脑中掀起了狂风暴雨。揭开了她心中刚刚愈合的伤疤。她不再说什么，只是简短的回答，"不管纳德有多少，风飞只有一个。"

"那你怎么办？"海瑟问。

"你带我。"雅丝翠的回答道。

"两位小姐，狂暴部落的舰队已经准备好了！"达克骑着蝎子龙飞过来，"让我们给猎龙人一点颜色看看！"

"不要着急，先生。"海瑟说道，她和雅丝翠骑上剪风。

他们飞到舰队港口的上方，密密麻麻的舰队停泊在海面上蓄势待发。

"这次除了预备队，其他的战舰都在这里了。"达克看着下面的舰队，略带自豪地说道。

他们降落在旗舰上，水手们向着达克敬礼。

"出发！"达克向着通讯员喊道。

通讯员挥舞起手中五颜六色的旗帜。

舰队的船帆缓缓升起，清凉的海风慢慢鼓满白帆。

龙骑士盘旋在舰队之上，虽然组建没有多久，但他们依然斗志昂扬，希望在这一次战斗中证明自己。

战舰劈开蔚蓝的大海，激起白色的浪花，开出港口，向着新博克岛驶去。

新博克岛...

小嗝嗝蹲在潮湿而充满恶臭的审讯室中，在这个伸手不见五指的狭小空间里，只有一盏蜡烛微微散发着光线。

他埋着头数着从天花板上滴下来的水滴，他有好几次都快要睡着了，但接连不断的审讯和身上几处被猎龙人打出的伤口使他时刻保持着清醒。

他不知道让雅丝翠逃出去后她能不能带着救兵回来，但他相信雅丝翠，如果连她都不相信的话，那他还能相信谁呢？

现在全博克岛的希望都在雅丝翠身上了。

另一边...

在潮湿的舰长室，三个人围在地图周围，正商讨着什么事情。

"我们应该先想个计划，然后再出击。"海瑟提醒达克。

"新博克岛和旧博克岛的地形很不一样，那里的四周都是悬崖峭壁，易守难攻除了骑龙之外我们几乎没办法登陆。"雅丝翠补充道。

"这样，龙骑士部队负责登陆，剩下的战舰就负责歼灭猎龙人的舰队。"达克旋转着手中的炭笔。

"我觉得这个方法不错。"海瑟赞同道。

"那我们接下来要好好讨论一些细节了。"雅丝翠拿出一张纸。

"新博克岛的样子大概是这样。"她画出新博克岛的轮廓，"猎龙人的舰队大概停在东边，晚上岛的四周会出现大量迷雾我们可以借着这个时间进攻他们。"

海瑟看了看图，问到："猎龙人的实力大概是多少？"

"以之前我所看到的，大概有五十左右的舰只..."

"那对我们还构不成问题。"达克横插一句。

"...是的，但他们有一支龙军，并且更恐怖的是，我们不知道它的规模有多大。"

"看来这一次要看运气了，我们晚上乘着迷雾升起，先看看可不可以解除龙军，再发动进攻。"达克停下手中旋转的炭笔，挺直了身子，"大家回舱内休息吧，晚上还有一场硬仗要打。"

雅丝翠来到甲板上，看着一望无际的大海，小嗝嗝的背影浮现在她眼前，他现在还好吗？

**_2_**

舰队慢慢地行驶着，准备迎接它所遇见的最宏大的战争...

太阳慢慢落下，炽热的火把点亮了新博克岛，照亮了猎龙人停泊在新博克岛的四周的舰队，水雾缓缓从海面升起，逐渐笼罩在新博克岛上。

"怎么样了。"艾伦在岛上刚建成的大礼堂内，正看着地图，研究着新博克岛的防御战术。

"还是没有进展，那个小子的嘴巴像是被胶水封上了一样。"刚进来的狱吏回答道。

艾伦转过头去看了看站在一旁的葛林魔和其他几个舰队首领，他们互相看了一眼，微微颔首。

"那就执行备用方案。"葛林魔说道

"确定要执行吗，首领。"

"确定，虽然我们不想其他无关的人，但现在只能用备用方案了。"

甲板下的监狱里...

小嗝嗝听到了一阵脚步声，但他发现这和平时来这里的声音不一样，明显这次来了很多人。

面前的牢门慢慢被打开，几个人走了进来。

"什么事情让你这种大人物亲自来看望我这种蝼蚁一般的人？"小嗝嗝抬起头来，看着葛林魔。

"哈哈。"葛林魔情不自禁地笑了起来，"但也我听说蝼蚁开始反抗大人物了，真的吗？"

"在个别方面，是的。"

"哈哈，小伙子还挺倔强的嘛"葛林魔再次笑了起来，"行，那么现在请跟我们出去走一趟。"葛林魔用力把小嗝嗝拽了起来。

小嗝嗝忍着身上的剧痛，跟着葛林魔走出了大门。

"你知道我不管怎么样都不会说的。"小嗝嗝向着葛林魔说道。

"那可不一定。"葛林魔押着他向前走，"你知道我们现在捉住了所有的博克岛人吧。"

"你要干什么？"小嗝嗝微微颤抖了一下。

"到时候你就知道了。"

狂暴部落舰队...

停在夜幕之下的舰队伴随着海浪起伏。四周安静得只有波涛拍打船舷的声音。

在舰长室摇曳的烛光下，雅丝翠等人正进行着最后的讨论。

"好的，等雾气在漫开一点，一切就按着计划进行。"雅丝翠伏在地图上，"龙骑士为主力，负责登陆博克岛，其他舰队为辅助，摧毁猎龙人的海岸防御力量。达克，现在先用舰队包围新博克岛，海瑟带领龙骑士进攻，明白了吗？"

"明白。"站在一旁的海瑟和达克回答道。

"那现在开始准备吧，一会儿听我号令。"雅丝翠站起身来。

夜幕之下，狂暴部落的舰队缓缓分散开来，渐渐围绕在新博克岛四周，犹如幽灵一般悄无声息。

新博克岛...

"所以你现在又要耍什么花样？"小嗝嗝被葛林魔押到了悬崖边。

"哈，这里是个不错的地方，好让你看清楚。"葛林魔诡异地笑了起来。

"看清楚啥？"看着葛林魔诡异的笑容，他有一种不好的预感。

"马上你就知道了。"说着，葛林魔向旁边的猎龙人点了点头。

小嗝嗝看着那个猎龙人吹响了号角。

紧接着，几个猎龙人押着几个疲惫的博克岛人来到他们面前。

"你要做什么？"小嗝嗝转过头去，直勾勾地看着葛林魔。

"不要怪我，小嗝嗝，是你逼我们出此下策的。"葛林魔瞪着小嗝嗝，小嗝嗝感到背后传来一阵凉意。

狂暴部落舰队...

狂暴部落的舰队已经完成了对新博克岛的包围，海瑟带领的龙骑士也已经做好了准备。

雅丝翠站在旗舰船头，望着那一片被灯火照得通亮的迷雾。

她正在等待时机。

她现在是全博克岛的希望，她不能辜负博克岛人的希望，小嗝嗝希望。

成败在此一举了。

她点燃了信号灯。

**_3_**

他试着重新振奋起来，但不尽人意，他曾以为自己已经担起了族长的责任，但直到现在才看见了事实。

看着悬崖下海面激起的两朵浪花，他才意识到，离开了龙，他和所有的博克岛人都是待宰的羔羊。

他跪在地上，望着空洞的大海，他就在刚刚，目睹了两条无辜的生命被片大海吞噬，自己却无能为力。

小嗝嗝隐隐约约地听到了在另一边抽泣的声音，但他不敢看过去，他不知道该说些什么。

"或许你应该再考虑考虑我们的条件，我可不想落下一个屠夫的称号。"葛林魔向前来，小嗝嗝头望去，在昏暗的火光下，葛林魔的脸显得更加诡异而阴险。

小嗝嗝缓缓站起身来，看着葛林魔。

"不，你想都别想，也许你可以把博克岛人赶尽杀绝，但你也没有办法从我这里得到任何有关隐秘之境的任何信息。"

"哈哈。"葛林魔又笑了起来，"有意思，像极了史图依克，固执。"

葛林魔顿了顿："但如果现在史图依克看到他的子民身处水生火热之中，对你又怎么想？族长大人？"

小嗝嗝底下头，没有说话。

"好了，说偏题了，总之一句话，我有的是办法让你说的。"葛林魔转过身，去对旁边的猎龙人说道："继续。"

小嗝嗝默默地看着又有几个不幸的博克岛人被押上了，而他却不敢直视他们的眼睛...

另一边...

夜晚的水雾在博克岛上漫开，狂暴部落舰队组成的包围圈开始慢慢缩小。

龙骑士们已经飞上夜空，悄无声息地向着新博克岛飞去。

战斗一触即发。

此时坐在风剪上的雅丝翠听到下方的迷雾中隐隐约约传来了打斗声，她知道狂暴部落舰队已经和猎龙人舰队相遇了。

"我们得飞快一点，尽快解除岛上的武装。"雅丝翠向坐在她前面的海瑟催促道。

新博克岛...

"再问你一遍，同不同意我提的意见"

小嗝嗝没有回答，只是坐在崖边，把头埋进双腿之间。

"嗯，好吧，继续。"葛林魔下令。

那几个博克岛人被押到悬崖边，马上就要被喂鱼了。

小嗝嗝把头埋得更深了，他没有办法阻止这一切。

"那是什么？"葛林魔看到远处的天空上有几个闪烁的发光点，那肯定不是星星，因为它们在不停地变换位置。

"龙骑士！"在他另一边的猎龙人惊慌地喊道，正准备放出箭矢，但马上他就被一只从天而降的飞龙抓住，扔进了海里。

"所有人准备迎敌！"葛林魔正说着，一条剃鞭龙从它面前极速飞过，带起的风把他刮到了好几米以外。

小嗝嗝慢慢抬起头，发现海面上闪烁着炙热的火光，而天空中，龙骑士与龙军正在激烈的交战。

狂暴部落的舰队与龙骑士已经完全包围了新博克岛。

"长官，我们需要组织突围！"一名猎龙人说道。

"给我把小嗝嗝抓住！"葛林魔大吼道。

此时小嗝嗝人坐在刚才那个位置，仿佛是一尊雕像，一动不动。

葛林魔带着几名猎龙人快速靠近小嗝嗝，但当他们正准备下手的时候，一条剃鞭龙从他们头顶飞来，落在他们面前。

"葛林魔，够了！你们已经被包围了，你们不投降还要打什么主意？"雅丝翠拿上斧子从龙背上一跃而下，死死盯着葛林魔。

海瑟，达克也赶来支援。

葛林魔笑道："这不是雅丝翠小姐吗？别来无恙啊。今天看样子我们是输了，但投降那是不可能的。"

说完，葛林魔朝着天空吹了一声口哨，四只死钳龙不知道从什么地方一下子就飞出来了，它们抬着一个飞行器。

葛林魔走上去，转过头来看着雅丝翠和之前的笑脸不一样，他也死死盯住了雅丝翠："你会记住这一天的。"说完，四条死钳龙便飞快地向夜空中飞去，消失的无影无踪。

他们听到在海面上，爆炸声更加密集了，猎龙人正在突围。

雅丝翠看了一眼一直坐在那里的小嗝嗝。

"你们先去支援其他人吧，小嗝嗝他需要安静一下。"雅丝翠告诉海瑟和达克。他们点点头，便飞往前线。

雅丝翠就在远处默默看着小嗝嗝，她知道小嗝嗝承受了他曾经不曾体会过的压力，他需要静静。


	9. 第九章

继续

尽管夜已深，但大礼堂内依旧人头攒动，这里的人们已经有两天没有看见他们的族长了，有谁不会担心他有个三长两短呢？

达克和海瑟正努力地平复大家的心情，告诉他们族长没有什么事，让大家都回去睡觉，明天还要很多事情要做。但这一群博克岛人是不见到族长是不罢休的，更何况现在还是两个外族人在这里向他们解释。

"我们要见族长！"人群中有人喊起来。

"见族长！见族长！"人群沸腾起来了，并挥舞着拳头，慢慢向达克和海瑟逼近。

"好的，大家着急的心情我们都理解，但小嗝嗝现在正在休息..."

"你们又不是博克岛人，管的着我们吗？"海瑟的话还没说完，博克岛人就打断了她。

"见族长！见族长！"他们再次喊道。

突然，大门口传来了门被打开的卡啦声，大家停止了抗议，一起向门口望去，看见沃尔卡和雅丝翠拖着疲惫的身躯走了进来，到现在他们连盔甲都来不及脱。

大礼堂顿时鸦雀无声。

"族长怎么样了？"人们问到。

"古稀看了没什么大碍，现在主要是需要休息，大家最好是不要打扰了，他毕竟两晚上没睡觉了。"雅丝翠虚弱地回答道。

"大家都回去吧，明天我们还要做很多工作。"沃尔卡挥挥手。

人们低声讨论着，慢慢散去。

雅丝翠看到在大礼堂另一边昏暗的灯光下隐隐约约还有一个背影，坐在桌子前的椅子上。

雅丝翠向他走去，看见这位身材魁梧的人，拍了拍他的肩膀正准备说话的时候，他就一下子站了起来，径直走了出去。

"他看起来怎么这么奇怪？"雅丝翠问在另外一边的人们。

"哦，那是伍得洛，你最近也最好不要打扰他。"沃尔卡说道。

"为什么？"

"他哥哥今天被葛林魔...你知道的。"沃尔卡轻声说道。

"哦，那实在是...令人同情。"雅丝翠看向门口，"但他也必须知道有战斗就不可能没有伤亡。"

"好了大家都回去吧，好好补一个觉。"达克伸了一个懒腰。

"今天还要好好谢谢这位族长大人，今天可是帮了我们一个大忙。"雅丝翠向达克说道。

"呵呵，没什么。"达克笑了笑。

他们走出大门，各自朝着自己的屋子走去。

雅丝翠看见古稀的房间，停下了脚步，朝着那里悄悄走去。

她缓缓打开了门，在微弱的烛光下，看见床上正熟睡着的小嗝嗝，她小心翼翼地走过去，她看见床边放着一些药品，显然是古稀把明天早上要用的备齐了。她笑了笑，心里对古稀又多了一份敬意。

看见小嗝嗝熟睡的样子，雅丝翠微笑着，她知道她面前是博克岛的英雄，看似是她自己救了新博克岛，实际上这一切都是小嗝嗝所计划好的。现在这位英雄只是需要休息一下，不久他就会再次领导博克岛抗击猎龙人。

雅丝翠轻轻在小嗝嗝额头上吻了一下，看了他一眼，便又悄无声息地走出去了。

第二天清晨。

在清晨的的第一缕阳光洒向大地前，博克岛就已经醒来。大家都忙碌起来，在猎龙人攻击了这里后，有大量的重建工作需要做，人们也不懈怠，谁知道猎龙人多久还会打过来呢？

达克的龙骑士们正在向岛上输送各种装备，以弥补失去龙后新博克岛的战斗力空缺。

一切都在有条不紊地进行着，雅丝翠站在山头上想着，她又换上了她平时穿的衣服。

"雅丝翠！你看见小嗝嗝了吗？"沃尔卡气喘吁吁地从另一边跑上来。

"没有，怎么？"雅丝翠不安地看着她。

"哦，我以为他和你呆在一起的，今天一早我就没看见他。"

"怎么会，之前我就看见他在床上躺的好好的啊。"

"但他现在不在古稀家里。"沃尔卡摇摇头

"真是的，还要我们去找他。"雅丝翠叹了口气，快步走下山去。

龙舍...

尽管这只是还没完工的龙舍，并且在葛林魔的攻击中收到了不小损坏，但这里还是勉强可以拿来给龙居住。

鱼脚司打着哈欠，提着一桶鱼慢慢吞吞地来到龙舍，他昨天晚上把一些之前驯服的龙和葛林魔遗弃的龙都安置在了这里，现在是时候分发早餐了。

"啊！"鱼脚司一打开门就惊讶地叫了一声，一下子把手中的装鱼的桶扔出去了。

"哦哦哦，冷静，鱼脚司，是我，小嗝嗝。"小嗝嗝把鱼脚司洒在身上的鱼扔到一边去，他在龙舍里显然也被鱼脚司吓着了。

"哦，你在这里干什么。"鱼脚司还是没有从惊吓中缓过神来。

"嘘，小声一点，我现在需要一条龙，现在就需要。"小嗝嗝小声回答道。

"你要龙干什么？"

"反正给我就对了，你觉得我会是猎龙人吗？。"小嗝嗝反问道。

"OKOK，你随便选一个吧，你怎么可能是猎龙人。"鱼脚司笑着说道。

时间一分一秒的过去了，但小嗝嗝仍没有选好。

"怎么，选不出来适合你的吗。"鱼脚司问到

小嗝嗝低着头沉思着："嗯，我感觉这些龙都不像没牙那样，嗯，怎么说呢？"

"都不像没牙那样适合你，这我知道，它毕竟和你共处了五年，并且那是一只夜煞，你们的经历又如此相似，所以对于你而言，其他龙都显得与你格格不入。"鱼脚司补充道，"但现在不是评选最佳飞龙的时候。"

小嗝嗝点了点头，继续选了起来。

他看见在一个房间里住着一只轰鸣龙，和他父亲的那一只有几分相像，只是鳞片呈蓝色，给人一种捉摸不透的神秘感。

"那就这一只吧。"小嗝嗝向鱼脚司说道。

他们慢慢把这只轰鸣龙引向向门口。

"小嗝嗝！"突然龙舍的门被踹开，雅丝翠走了进来。

"哈...是雅丝翠啊...这么早你来这里做什么呢..."小嗝嗝尴尬地看着雅丝翠，吞吞吐吐地敷衍道

"这句话应该是我来问你吧，嗯，族长大人，是什么事情还要劳驾您来龙舍操劳的？"雅丝翠反问道。

"呃...没什么，就是来看一看龙。"

"哦，原来你来看龙顺便还要看龙鞍啊。"雅丝翠看见小嗝嗝手上拿着的龙鞍问到。

"这...因为..."

"哈哈，编不出来了吧，族长大人。"雅丝翠向他走过去，"说吧，究竟有什么事情。"

"呃...就是想骑龙飞一圈。"小嗝嗝把目光埋了下去。

"不，不是的，说实话。"雅丝翠在小嗝嗝的手臂上轻轻揪了一下。

"啊，很疼的。"小嗝嗝跳起来，揉着刚刚雅丝翠揪他的地方。

"那你就跟我说实话。"雅丝翠把手交叉起来。

"OKOK，我服输，我就是想再回一趟博克岛。"小嗝嗝无奈地说出来，双手举起来做投降状。

"哈，我还以为什么事呢，回一趟博克岛可以，只不过必须带上我。"雅丝翠笑了。

"但是..."

"没有什么但是。"雅丝翠没等他说完就一个吻吻了上去。

"咳咳。"鱼脚司故意咳嗽了几声，"我说两位..."

"哦，鱼脚司，你也在这。"雅丝翠转过头来。

"咳咳，我还是不打扰了，你们继续..."鱼脚司把头转过去快步做出去了。

"你，是不是应该也选一条龙。"小嗝嗝问到。

"当然，同时我们也应该继续对吧。"


	10. 第十章

家乡

轰鸣龙在云端缓慢扑着翅膀，缓缓向博克岛驶去，白云如流水一般在它身下渐渐向身后流去。

小嗝嗝在空中飞行了整个上午，在他身后，是雅丝翠，到最后她还是选不出来哪一只龙适合自己，或者说比得上风飞，尽管小嗝嗝已经尽力劝说她选一只，但雅丝翠依旧是雅丝翠，还是固执不要。

小嗝嗝反过来一想，这样其实挺好的，他最爱的事情，除了和没牙一起飞翔以外，就是和雅丝翠一起，就这样蓝天中一起慢慢度过时光。

"看什么看，好好骑你的龙！"雅丝翠看见小嗝嗝一直看着她，故作生气地喊道，还在他肩膀上轻轻打了一拳。

小嗝嗝笑着，回过头去："好的好的，一切听你的，大人。"

博克岛那标志性的山峰渐渐在他们面前冒出头来。

小嗝嗝想起自己来这里干什么的，他来这里是要找关于龙王的控制能力的资料，之前在博克岛的大图书馆存有许多关于没牙以及迷惑巨兽的资料，这些资料或许有助于他们去探索为什么龙王没有带走全部的龙，以及如何带走全部的龙。

小嗝嗝缓缓向下降落，但在博克岛的广场上着陆的时候轰鸣龙还是狠狠在地上站出了一个大坑。

"哦，真不知道老爸当年是怎么控制碎颅者不在地上撞出坑的。"看着地上的大坑，小嗝嗝抱怨道。

雅丝翠从龙背上跳下来，把装物品的布包以及小嗝嗝的药包从龙背上拿下来。

"好了，酋长大人，正事要紧。"雅丝翠把小嗝嗝从龙背上拉下来。

"能不叫我'酋长大人'吗？这听着很烦啊。"

"好的，小嗝嗝大人，现在你可以把你的剑拿好吗。"雅丝翠从包包里把小嗝嗝的龙刃拿出来扔给他。

"这，你怎么找到的。"小嗝嗝接过龙刃，显得格外惊讶。

"呵，我在清理猎龙人舰队的时候找到的，当时就在他们的旗舰上，今天早上我才重新补充了一管烈焰狂魔凝胶"雅丝翠双手插在胸前，显得十分骄傲。

小嗝嗝把龙刃拿在手上一会儿打开一会儿关闭，最后看着雅丝翠："谢谢。"

"好了，这么客气干嘛，现在我们是不是应该去大图书馆了，族长大人。"雅丝翠拍了拍小嗝嗝的肩膀。

"再说一遍，不要叫我族长大人。"

新博克岛...

忙碌的港口上，沃尔卡正在组织人们从狂暴部落的运输舰上卸下达克给新博克岛的支援装备。虽然猎龙人一时半会儿不会再次进攻新博克岛，但他们仍然身着戎装，丝毫不肯懈怠。

岛上，鱼脚司正在给从葛林魔手上救下的龙准备房间，埃雷特则负责构筑岛上的防御工事，以防猎龙人的下一轮袭击。

而那特兄妹和鼻涕粗负责重建住房等设施，虽然小嗝嗝知道让那特兄妹负责重建存在让新博克岛付之一炬的风险，但他在出发去旧博克岛之前仍然决定让他们负责这项工作，毕竟以前的经验告诉他让他们闲着会更加危险，还不如给他们派发一点工作。

旧博克岛...

旧博克岛俨然成为了一座空城，在小嗝嗝看来，或者说，死城，也不为过。空荡荡的旧博克岛显得丝毫没有生气，走在旧博克岛的街道上，安静的令人害怕，让他有一种行走在阴间的感觉。

但这里毕竟是他的家乡，他在这里毕竟生活过二十年，他走过这里的每一寸土地，他知道在某个屋檐下的鸟巢，或者在某棵树下的奇特小花。尽管现在它已经人去城空，但在这里他依然感觉到了一种强烈的归属感。

他们缓缓推开大图书馆的大门，点燃墙上的油灯，顿时漆黑的大厅充满了跳动的火光。

小嗝嗝径直走向图书馆的深处，那里有一个书架上标着"迷惑巨兽"和"夜煞"。

借着昏暗的灯光，他在一排又一排的书籍上寻找。

《迷惑巨兽详解》、《夜煞详解》、《龙王解析》、《迷惑巨兽与龙族》...

他最后把目光停留在了一本书上：《关于迷惑巨兽的早期记录和观察》。

这是一本很老旧的书了，其实叫它书并不准确，这本来是沃尔卡在与她的迷惑巨兽生活二十年的日记，小嗝嗝至今还没有抽出时间好好看看这本日记，但他知道这里面应该含有大量自己想要的东西，也就是龙王为什么只能控制一部分龙族，以及如何控制全部的龙族。

小嗝嗝打开书翻阅起来。


	11. 第十一章

日记

离开博克岛地4天。

今天是被龙丢在这个冰窟窿的第四天，我大概看了一下方位，这个寒冷的岛屿应该在博克岛的南方，于是我试着做出一艘船向北驶回去，但在这冰天雪地里找不到任何可以拿来做船的材料，于是便放弃了这个想法，今天我就只是捉了几条鱼，用在岛上休息的龙打鼾喷出的火烤了吃，我还多烤了几只，准备明天去这个冰洞里看看。

离开博克岛第5天。

我真的无法相信我看到了什么，那是一头体型十分庞大龙！绝对有一座山的大小，就在冰洞里的巨大空间里。而且他完全不同与其他的龙，看样子还可以操控其他的龙，让他们出去捉鱼，或是让他们统一飞行，哦对了，这个空间十分巨大，而且阳光还会透过冰洞的冰层，光线充足，这个空间让数以千计的龙在此飞行还绰绰有余。

离开博克岛第6天。

今天是可以改变历史的一天，事实证明我是对的，人与龙是可以和平相处的，就在今天我醒来的时候，第一批出洞捉鱼的龙也回来了，正在分配食物，这本来是很正常的一件事，但最近我意想不到的是，那一头卧在洞中央的巨龙竟然让一只龙给我分了三四条鱼！虽然是生的...但这却证明了我的观点！我想这头巨龙，或者说龙王，已经接纳我了吧，也许我可以在这里住下来。

离开博克岛第1825天。

今天已经是离开博克岛五年了，明天就是第六年了，在此我祝愿在博克岛的小嗝嗝和史图依克都可以平安健康。

跟龙王相处了五年我觉得应该做一做关于龙王以及其它龙的资料了，毕竟一个人不能这么游手好闲。

龙王（我另外还称它Alpha）

分类：水生纲

特征：从颈部后部突出的巨型脊刺巨大的角和尾鳍

喷吐物：冰

特殊能力：对一般的龙可进行心灵控制

颜色：白

体型：长约520英尺，高约160英尺

攻击值：50

速度值：6

护甲值：38

火力值：60

毒性值：0

下颚强度：48

...

离开博克岛第2465天。

哦，今天冰洞可不平静，在外面有一批自称猎龙人的人，带着着十多艘战舰说是要来夺取冰洞，因为这里有很多龙。

但龙自然不愿被抓，于是冲突不可避免，但龙都被限制在一个小小的洞口，战线无法展开，所以一开始就吃了不少亏。

但我这个时候看见龙王睁大了双眼，瞳孔变得极细，一开始我并不知道它在干什么，但不一会儿，一切都明了了。在远处出现了一大群龙，正在向这里极速飞来。

不用说，那所谓的猎龙人才区区十几艘战舰，自然打不赢前来支援的龙群。

离开博克岛第3650天。

十年了，小嗝嗝也10岁了，时间过得正是快。

今天我和冰洞里的龙搞了一次晚宴，龙王把附近所有的龙都召集过来了，整个洞里塞满了各种各样的鱼，当然除了鳗鱼。

他们吃着生鱼，而我则把鱼烤着吃，虽然我的厨艺不怎么好，但毕竟我自己吃了十年，也就习惯了。可云中跃就不是了。今天我多次劝她不要吃，可她不听，这下好了，现在都还在龙厕龙蹲着的。

...

离开博克岛第5735天

今天又从德雷格手上救下了数以百计的条龙，这次救援龙王罕见地出了手，直接把德雷格的手下埃雷特的老家拆了。

这一次袭击埃雷特老家，龙王把这一海域几乎所有的龙都喊过来了，龙群在空中遮天蔽日，即使埃雷特老家看似固若金汤，做好了万全的准备，也抵挡不了这一次进攻。

离开博克岛第6778天

今天冰洞的秩序崩溃了，龙王仿佛受到了什么影响，竟然撞出了冰洞，我和云中跃试着跟着它，结果它却潜入水下，不见踪影。

离开博克岛第6781天。

今天龙王回来了，谁知道这四天它去干嘛了，现在整个冰洞已经闹翻了，毫无秩序可言，直到龙王踏进冰洞，这些到处乱飞的龙才稳定下来，龙王把前几天撞出的缺口补上，接下来的一切又回到了从前，似乎什么都没有发生。

离开博克岛第7125天。

今天遇见了小嗝嗝，哦，我的天呐，当时在冰洞里认出他的时候我根本不相信自己的眼睛，20年了，他都长这么大了，这么帅一个小伙子，甚至还有了一个漂亮的女朋友，不过令人悲伤的是的是史图依克在和德雷格打的时候...

离开博克岛第7126天。（终记）

既然回到了博克岛，这个日记也算告一段落了，近20年的时间，7126篇日记，这个日记告一段落了，也相当于我的人生告一段落了，接下来，就是一本新的日记了，也就是新生活的开始。

告别20年。

日记终。


	12. 第十二章

第十一章

集合

挂着猎龙人旗帜的一艘小帆船飞快的向博克岛驶去，一位全身穿着葛伦科铁铠甲和头盔面面罩的人显得很慌张，还没有等小船在博克岛港口停稳，一步跳就上了岸，接着急忙跑向博克岛的大礼堂，但令他意想不到的是跟往常的博克岛不一样，博克岛现在已经成为了一座空城，远处还有几栋房屋显然是经历过战斗的。

来者迟疑了几秒，但想起他来的目的，他仍然快步冲进了大礼堂，结果和外面一样，空荡荡的大礼堂没有一个人。

来者就呆呆地站在大礼堂内，直到随后的几个同行的几个全副武装的士兵气喘吁吁地赶过来。

"老大，现在怎么办，我们在博克岛上一个人影都没有看见，他们不可能人间蒸发了吧？"

"不，不可能，博克岛上以前这么多人，还有多到可以遮天蔽日的龙，不可能都不在这里。"为首的老大说道。

"不会猎龙人把也这里打下来了吧？"

"那这就更不可能了，博克岛有这一群岛内唯一可以跟猎龙人匹敌的龙军，其实说龙军也不对，博克岛人从来没有用龙侵略其他人的家园。"

"那现在怎么办，我们不可能就这么空手回去吧，猎龙人还要求我们提供我们岛上所有的龙..."

"嘘，门口有人。"为首的那个人一把捂住了正在说话的人的嘴巴。

"你们跟在我后面。"为首的人从身后拿出了一把大斧，小心翼翼地向门口挪动。

突然一把闪光的利斧向他直劈下来，为首的人慌忙用手中的斧子挡住。两斧相撞，火花闪烁，但他们来不及欣赏，另外一边又出现了一道明亮的火光，随着着兵器清脆的相撞声，那几个人都已倒地。正当为首的那个人注意另一边时，他面前的人乘其不备，一个扫堂腿将其撂倒。

"你是谁？来博克岛做什么？和为首的人战斗的人用斧头指着他严厉地问道。

那人仔细看了一眼问话的人："雅丝翠？"

另外一个人把倒下的几个小喽啰绑了起来，接着走过来问道："怎么，她就是雅丝翠又如何呢？猎龙人。还有，我告诉你，先生，现在猎龙人还欠着我们两条人命。"

"等等等等等等，先别杀我，小嗝嗝，首先，我什么时候变成猎龙人了？"那人慌忙的说道。

"你们船上打着猎龙人的旗号，所以你们不是猎龙人又是谁？"

那人听见小嗝嗝说的话后，大声笑了出来："哈哈哈哈，一年不见，连你斯诺克叔叔都不认得了吗?"说着，斯诺克把面罩掀了起来。

小嗝嗝愣了一下，显得格外惊讶："斯诺克！你来博克岛干什么？"

"在告诉你之前，你能帮忙扶我起来吗，族长大人?"斯诺克问道。

"能不叫我族长大人吗，先生？"小嗝嗝向斯诺克伸出手。

"好的好的，哈道克先生。"斯诺克握住小嗝嗝的手，站了起来。

"嘿！你们是把我们几个人忘了吗?"在另一边的几个被绑着的小喽啰不怀好意地说道。小嗝嗝看见他们还是被绑着的，连忙跑过去给他们松绑。

"所以你来这里做什么，斯诺克？"雅丝翠把斧头放回在背后，问斯诺克。

"其实我是来请你们帮忙的。"

"帮什么？"

"龙翼守护者被猎龙人攻击了。他们把我们岛团团围住，我们要不是把那艘小船装做猎龙人的渔船，我们还出不来呢。前不久我们去找了阿塔丽，和狂暴部落，现在银翼少女正在赶往我们岛上，但在狂暴部落我们并没有看见达克和海瑟，狂暴部落的人说他们和舰队一起去支援博克岛去了，所以我就到这里来了，但为什么现在博克岛上只有你们两个人，其他的人和龙呢？"斯诺克很不解。

"哎，说来话长。"雅丝翠坐在旁边的一个凳子上，把他们从怎么遇见葛林魔，怎么击退他，龙为什么都离开，到怎么再一次击退葛林魔都说了一遍。

"这么说来，你们已经没有了任何自卫能力，只能依靠狂暴部落的支援？"

"可以这么说？"雅丝翠叹了口气。

"那你们又回这里做什么？"

"你知道我们的目的是把所有的龙隐藏起来，但我们失败了，我们并没有考虑到龙王还有控制范围这一个特性，我来这里就是因为这里有关于龙王最全面的资料。"小嗝嗝走了过来，他已经帮那几个人松了绑。

"所以你们发现了什么？"

"回新博克岛再说吧。"小嗝嗝把轰鸣龙叫了过来。

"你们几个就呆在这里，一会儿我们接你们。"斯诺克对那几个随从说道，接着跟小嗝嗝和雅丝翠一起骑上了轰鸣龙。

新博克岛...

小嗝嗝他们去旧博克岛有了几天时间了，但新博克岛上的人们丝毫没有懈怠，这几天岛上的各种防御工事渐渐成型了，而天上则有越来越多的龙飞翔着，那是鱼脚司在训练新一批龙骑士，虽然规模没有之前在旧博克岛的时候大，但已经足够抵挡猎龙人的下一次攻击了。

大礼堂内...

这个新修的大礼堂的类型和原来旧博克岛上的大礼堂完全不一样，因为新博克岛无山可依，所以这个新大礼堂不是旧博克岛大礼堂那种依山而建的洞窟式的设计，而是从平地上直接修建的，但这样显然更费材料，所以大小只有原来旧博克岛的一半左右，但内部装饰还是沿用了旧博克岛的风格。

小嗝嗝和雅丝翠不在，现在岛上则是沃尔卡负责的代理族长，虽然这是她第一次当代理族长，但她处理这些事务却得心应手，毕竟她之前看过史图依克和小嗝嗝处理这些事情的方法。

"...好的，用完了木材和石材，但你们不知道可以从临近的几个小岛上获取吗？，这个不用我说了吧，下一个！"

"沃尔卡，我们现在可以开始加固东面的防御工事了吧，现在整个新博克岛就只差那里还缺投石机和床弩。"另外一个人说道。

沃尔卡揉了揉脑袋两边的太阳穴："等那几个人多去获取一些材料再说。"

正说着，大礼堂的门被轰地一声撞开了，小嗝嗝和雅丝翠带着斯诺克慌慌张张冲了进来。

"哇哇哇，你们没事吧。"沃尔卡被吓了一大跳。

小嗝嗝喘了一口气，说道："现在有空余的人手吗？现在到西面的平地上集合，还有，达克在哪里？"

"我在这里，兄弟！"达克在一旁挥了挥手。

"叫上你们狂暴部落的人，快！"小嗝嗝说完，就向集合地点跑了过去，斯诺克和雅丝翠紧随其后。

"发生了什么？"达克说着，连忙跟了过去。

西面平地...

西面的这一片平地对小嗝嗝而言，不，应该是对所有博克岛人而言，是他们最为伤感，或者说害怕的地方，之前无牙就是在这里带领其他的龙离开他们的。

虽然如此，这里仍然不失为一个集合的好地方，这里是全新博克岛最宽敞的地方，同时也是个欣赏夕阳的好地方，虽然现在太阳还在蓝天正中挂着。

"所以你在搞什么？"达克喘了几口气，问道。

小嗝嗝握住他的肩膀："达克，首先你要保持冷静，好吗？"

"保持冷静？就觉得我什么时候没有冷静？"达克反问道。

雅丝翠和斯诺克互相诧异地看了一眼。

"呃...好吧，说吧，什么事情？"达克尴尬的问道。

"龙翼守护者岛被猎龙人围攻了。"小嗝嗝轻声说道。

"等等等等，你再说一遍？"达克突然紧张起来。

"龙翼守护者岛被猎龙人围攻了。"小嗝嗝小心翼翼地重复了一遍。

"什么时候的事情？"

"上个星期开始的。"斯诺克答道。

"你说什么？上个星期？你现在来给我说？"达克抓住斯诺克的肩膀大声质问道。

"咳咳，那啥，达克，冷静一下。"小嗝嗝向前试着把达克和斯诺克两人分开。

达克松开斯诺克，看着小嗝嗝："天知道马拉有没有事。"

"女王殿下没有事，如果你真的关心她的话，我们现在就不应该在这里吵架。"斯诺克说道。

"我没有吵！"

"达克！"小嗝嗝严厉地看着达克。

达克注意到了自己的失态："呃，好好，现在我们是不是应该讨论一下怎么对付猎龙人。"

"这一次不同于往常，小嗝嗝，你们博克岛曾拥有我们这个群岛规模最大的龙骑士队伍，但现在你们的龙走了，而我们，龙翼守护者，你也知道，是不会训练龙骑士的，所以现在我们现在拥有的唯一可以与猎龙人的龙军抗衡的龙骑士队伍只有狂暴部落了，并且博克岛原来大力发展龙骑士队伍，海军几乎没有，因此现在狂暴部落也有我们中最庞大的海军。"斯诺克简单把情况叙述了一遍。

"意思是，我们是这一次的主力？"达克问道。

"嗯，差不多。"

"我觉得这一次可以叫上艾尔文。"小嗝嗝说道。

"艾尔文？就是你们经常说起的那个什么，流放者岛的领袖？"斯诺克问道。

"哈，那个家伙，我怎么把他忘了。"达克笑了一声。

"因为我们之前对艾尔文就驯龙这个问题实行过技术封锁。虽然现在我们关系很好，但他们现在仍然在发展海军，对于驯龙这个问题也没怎么关心了，说实话，他们的舰队很有可能比狂暴部落还要厉害。"小嗝嗝补充道

达克突然显得很不服："哼，那个家伙的舰队怎么可能比我们狂暴部落厉害。"

"我们的人来了。"雅丝翠看见另一边一群人正慌忙地向这里赶来集合。

"好了我们现在不要在这个问题上徘徊，现在可以指定计划了吧？"斯诺克问道。


End file.
